Free Falling
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Tobi breaks up with Sakura but then finds he can't live without her. He has memories. Better than it sounds. based off of Free falling by Tom Petty.


Me: Enjoy the story!

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or Free Falling by Tom Petty

(()(()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()())()

Dead-like coal eyes stared endlessly at a picture, a woman with rosy hair and honeydew eyes that were filled to the brim with joy. A lovely smile pulled on her lips while her arms were draped over a masked man; he was wearing all black where as the woman had on a buttercup sundress_._

They were seated under a cherry blossom tree. Its branches held praise to the sky, hoping to one day be able to touch the clouds. Swirls of soft pink petals danced around the couple. In the photo, everything was perfect. When did it go so wrong?

_She's a good girl, loves her mama, loves Jesus,_

_And America too._

_She's a good girl, crazy about Elvis, loves horses, _

_And her boyfriend too._

Tobi remembered when they first met. It was raining, he recalled.

_Rain poured out of the clouds and down to earth, it was like the crossfire between heaven and hell. People were trying to outrun the storm but failed and took shelter in nearby stores. Tobi was one of those unlucky ones. It was just stupid that his car had to breakdown right when the storm hit._

_Deidara-his longtime fellow employee of Akatsuki Inc., best friend, and was in the seat next to him- started shouting curses for the whole world to hear. "Deidara, stop it with the damn cursing already! You are not Hidan nor will you ever be Hidan so shut the hell up!" the masked man growled, opening his car door. _

_Tobi glanced around, the choice was between a café and a cell phone store. "Which one?" he asked, he turned to look at Deidara. The blonde huffed, "I don't care, just as long as I don't get my fedora wet un."_

_Tobi rolled his eyes. "It's a hat; it's supposed to get wet." Deidara crossed his arms stubbornly. "Not one that cost more than my house yeah," he mumbled. The Uchiha laughed, this is one of the reasons Deidara was his best friend. _

"_I'm hungry so we're going to the café," Tobi informed though it fell on deaf ears, Deidara was chanting something along the lines of "No one will take my love un" while stroking his gray hat… umm fedora._

"_Don't worry; just put it in the secret compartment under the seat." His friend let out a startled gasp, "There's no way I'm going to put MY fedora next to guns in a car that can't even start yeah!" _

_Tobi sighed and ran out of his 2004 Nissan XTERRA XE V6 4X4. Deidara yelled after him, "bring me back some dango, yeah! I'm going to call Pein and he'll fix the car right up, un!" Tobi nodded. A bell chimed as he pulled open the café's door. "Irasshaimase!" the blonde, sapphire-eyed cashier greeted. Tobi only nodded in return, briefly remembering that this was a Japanese shop._

"_Could I have a plate of dango and some green tea please," he asked. A grin replaced his smile when the woman nodded and requested from him to pay ten dollars. She didn't need to know his name for he goes there every Monday. He paid and sat in a corner booth, waiting for his order. The bell chimed and an icy gust of wind spun around the tea house._

_A petite woman with honeydew eyes and dripping rose hair came into view. Her white shirt was soaked and unfortunately for her, it revealed her dark bra. Her jeans were hidden behind splashes of mud. Boots clunked against the wooden floor as she approached the cash register. "Irasshaimase!" the cashier greeted her with a superb smile._

"_Oi, Pig, how's it going?" Lazily the rose-haired woman held up her hand with a slight wave. The cashier glared and placed her hand on her hip whilst the other snapped around with sass. "I'll have you know that just because my name is Ino doesn't mean I'm a pig and only ONE person is allowed to call me that and I'm sure as hell ain't going to let a little lady with a big… whoa! Forehead, is that you?"_

_Tobi watched as the cashier punched the woman in the gut then give her a bear hug. He sweat dropped when Ino squealed carried her distressed friend over to him. His first thought was to run but then he wouldn't get his dango and he loved his dango. Yes, he was just like his cousin when it came to the sweet treat just he wouldn't go as far as almost killing a guy to get it._

"_Oi, Tobi-san, I'd like you to meet Sakura, she's a professional horse-rider as well as a fulltime student at Nidaime Hokage College," Ino started as Tobi and Sakura shook hands, "Sakura, this is Tobi, he's a…" She stopped, not knowing what his job is. Thankfully, Tobi got the message and spoke, "let's just say I'm a businessman."_

_The bell chimed again and Ino dashed off with a quick wave goodbye. "Don't forget to tell me when you guys start dating!" "Sorry about that," Sakura apologized with a slight smile. "No problem, you should see my friend, next to him, Ino-san looks like a saint," Tobi chuckled, thinking about Deidara. _

"_Hey, do you like Elvis?" Sakura suddenly asked with great glee. He smiled underneath his mask. "Why yes, Miss Sakura, I believe I do." They talked for about a half an hour when Sakura had leave. She waved goodbye whilst finishing her dango. _

'What a woman_," Tobi mused, watching her retreating form from the window. "Oi, Tobi, yeah! Where is my dango, un?" He heard Deidara yell from his car. _

_It's a long day living in Reseda._

_There's a freeway running through the yard._

_It was the day after Tobi saw Sakura and still he could not stop thinking about her. What was wrong with him? She was just another woman, one that he would most likely not see again but for some reason a part of him really hopes that he would._

_Tobi huffed, pulling a tied up man into the car's trunk, he really needed to stop thinking about her. "I did to stop taking these jobs," he mumbled with a rub of his temple, he had an awful head ach and the other man was not making it any better. The captured man's screams were muffled as the masked man closed the trunk. Tobi sighed happily, "finally, some relief."_

_Abruptly, the sound of trotting reached his ears. Tobi turned around to find a beautiful ebony mustang, its rider rode on his back skillfully; without a saddle or harness. The rider had short rosy-pink hair that flew back in the wind. Beautiful honeydew eyes looked so at peace and free that he never wanted to look away._

_It only took him a second to realize that they belonged to Sakura. "Well, well, what do we have here? A man parked on the side of the road, how strange is that? As well as the man happens to be none other than Tobi from the café."_

_Tobi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Sakura, long time no see." Sakura grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You wouldn't happen to be stalking me now would you?" Tobi smirked, "Why yes, I am stalking you. How did you ever find out?" _

"_Elementary, my dear Tobi, I believe it was the tire tracks that first informed me of your stalking," Sakura teased with a British accent. Tobi mocked a thinking position. "Ah, that does put a dapper on things," he started, "but do not worry, next time I'll be more careful."_

_Sakura laughed. "You better!" _

_And I'm a bad boy cause I don't even miss her._

_I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart._

_Mask; he has been hiding behind it for so long, it felt so foreign without it. When he was younger he swore that he would never let it leave his face but now here he was- for the first time in ages- taking it off. Just for her._

_A soft hand grazed his cheek; foreign. Sakura's eyes tenderly memorized his face. Those eyes; so foreign. Her lips parted to speak. Those enchanting, cherry lips; foreign. "You are so beautiful." Her voice was meant for an angel but yet it was too, such a foreign thing._

_Tobi chuckled, "you do not mean that." His blossom shook her head and spoke sharply, "you may hide what you think is ugly but to me, I __**will always**__ think you are perfect." He grinned; she was such a lovely person; so unlike the people he was used to. She was an angel amongst the beasts dubbed humans._

_Tobi just loved the way the shadows of the fireplace formed around her face, it made her seem more real; more believable; more his. "Tobi, do you think things could stay like this forever?" The question hit him hard for he knew the answer but did not dare say it. He knew for a fact that everything that was perfect ended._

_He decided on a simple reply. "We can only hope." Tobi kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him. Sakura smiled into his chest. "What are we without hope?"_

_Now, I'm free!_

_Free falling._

_Yeah, I'm free!_

_Free falling._

Tobi slammed his head onto his kitchen table at the memory; if only he could have held her tighter and never let her go. As he removed his numb head, blood was found. It dripped into his eyes, blurring his vision but it did not matter. He looked fondly at the pills on the table; they were so inviting. He popped five in his mouth; more he needed more; more nothingness and less pain.

_And all the vampires walking through the valley,_

_Move west down Ventura boulevard._

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows._

_And the good girls are at home with broken hearts._

"_Why?" she pleaded. "Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me?" The hand that was once held in his clutched into a fist and hit him. He flew back a couple of feet. His mask broke somewhere in the short flight._

_Hurt; yes that was it. He felt hurt, rage, and emptiness. All he wanted was her but apparently no one agreed with him not even Sakura. He made a mistake; Leader wanted him to kill an ex-spy of theirs Zabuza Momochi which later he found out that he was Sakura's uncle. _

_Though Tobi did not think much of it at the time and killed Zabuza. Sakura somehow discover that it was him who murdered her uncle so there they were now, him getting hit by the person he fell in love with and her standing over him with killer intent._

_Tears streamed down Sakura's face; it was like crystals in the Akatsuki member's point of view. "Why?" she screamed, slamming her fist into his jaw. He did not fight back; he could not fight back. "It was my mission, Sakura, nothing more than a mission." Tobi dodged a kick aimed for his head._

"_You could have declined or something!" Tobi shook his head, "that was something I could not have done. I'm sorry." He got up, leaving her paralyzed with emotion._

_He smashed his car door close. Why? Why did he do it? Why was this guilt killing him? Why?_

_And I'm free!_

_Free falling._

_Yeah, I'm free!_

_Free falling._

Tobi crashed his bloody head onto the table again as reminiscence floated through his mind. He could not stand it, oh why did he do it? He rushed more pills into his mouth. He was awarded with a short break from the agony.

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm._

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm._

Tobi felt his soul soar out of his body for a little while. For the first time since Sakura left, he was content. In that spilt second when he ascended to the clouds, he knew he was going to be forever at ease.

_When I glide down, over Mulholland,_

_I wanna write her name in the sky._

_Gonna free fall, out into nothing,_

_Gonna leave this world for a while._

"_Where are we going?" Sakura asked nervously. She held tightly to his arm since she was blind-folded. Tobi chuckled, "you'll see." He guided her into an elegant pale yellow two-story house with a porch that wrapped around it. _

_A garden peaked from behind the house whilst vines draped it in green. "We're here." Tobi slipped the cloth of his love's eyes. She gasped, "Ooh so cute!" He grinned, "Wait until you see the inside." Sakura pulled him along as she ran inside._

_When they entered, there was stairs a couple of feet in front of them and a living room on their left. A small hallway led into a kitchen and a family room. On their right was a dining room._

_Sakura leaned into Tobi. "It's perfect but why did you get me a house? We aren't married." Tobi smiled and pulled off his mask. Carefully, he placed it on the ground, on one knee. Sakura looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked with a tilt of her head._

_She was the best thing that has happened to him and now it was time to show her that she was. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Sakura Haruno, you are the most amazing, unique, mystifying, beautiful person I have ever set my eyes on. Being with you I somehow feel like I'm dreaming. I don't want you to ever leave my side; I never want us to say goodbye. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_He opened the small box to reveal a beautiful gold ring. The most wonderfully cut diamond Sakura had ever seen, was in the middle of two smaller but just as beautiful sapphires. She could barely make out some words on the inside of the ring. _

_Tears streamed down her face. "Y-yes, yes!" She jumped into Tobi's arms and kissed him tenderly. Tobi chuckled and put the ring on her finger._

_And I'm free!_

_Free falling._

_Yeah, I'm free!_

More! He needed to forget! Forget her; forget her name; forget her laugh; forget her smile; forget how she cried; forget all the pain he had caused her; forget that he was not with her anymore; forget that he had ever met her.

His heart stung, his heart cried for him to stop but he couldn't; he couldn't live with the pain of not having her next to him. That was the moment that he realized that he was going to kill himself.

_Free falling._

_And, I'm free!_

_Free falling._

Sakura cautiously pulled Tobi's apartment door open; she needed to see him; she needed to tell him she was sorry; that she could not sleep at night not knowing where he was and if he was alright but most important, she needed to tell him she loved him. "Hello? Tobi? It's me Sakura. Where are you?" she called into the darkness of his apartment.

Groaning was heard from the kitchen. Quickly, she ran to it and turned on the light. She gasped; Tobi was sitting on a chair with his head on top of a table. Blood was spilled around it and was dripping onto the floor. An empty bottle of painkillers-that had no doubt been full early in the night- was in his right hand.

_No!_

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm free falling._

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm free falling._

Tobi felt soft hands lift up his head. His vision was terrible so he could only make out a blurred woman wearing a white dress; an angel in his opinion. "I'm sorry." And with that, his world darkened.

_No!_

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm free falling._

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm free falling._

_Tobi stood by the altar, waiting for Sakura to come out. It was a gorgeous spring day; the cherry blossom trees were in blooming and in the sky floated several puffy clouds. By his side was Deidara as his best man with Hidan next to him. Zetsu was next to him and at the end of the line was Kisame._

_On his left was the pastor and Sakura maid of honor, Ino. After her was Hinata-one of Sakura's classmates-, Tenten-Sakura's older sister- and last was Naruto-yes Naruto was a dude but he still had to wear the pale blue sundress._

_Tobi chuckled at the memory when Sakura asked Naruto to be one of her maids. Naruto wasn't going to but Sakura pulled out her big guns; the puppy-dog face which he could not say no to. _

_The piano played, bringing him out of his thoughts. Sakura stepped out from the hallway. Her white dress flowed beneath her feet while everyone stared. Her hair was put into a bun, leaving some of the short locks to frame her face. _

_A bouquet of sunflowers rested between her hands. She was beautiful. Deidara nudged him. "You lucky bastard." _

_Sakura walked down the aisle with her uncle Zabuza for her father was dead as well as her mother. Finally she reached the altar and Zabuza left. Tobi smiled and Sakura smiled back. _

_After the ceremony and reception were over, Tobi picked her up bridal-style and left in his car. Everything was as it should be, everything was perfect. But he knew everything that was perfect ended; anything that brought him joy didn't last but who said he could treasure it as long as he could?_

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm free falling._

_Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm free falling._

Sakura placed a single cherry blossom on the tomb stone, a tear fall onto the grave. She was wearing a white sundress. Her hand brushed up against the stone. "It's been a five years, Tobi. I have much to tell you." She talked for hours about how she finally finished medical school and now was a famous doctor known throughout the world.

A boy with spiked ebony hair and emerald eyes ran into view of the gravesite. "Mommy, Mommy! Mr. Bubbles needs more carrots!" The five year old flung himself into Sakura's arms. "Tobi, meet your son Takumi."

"Mommy, who are you talking to?" The rosette giggled, "Why I'm talking to daddy." She ruffled his hair. Takumi pouted, "Where? I don't see him." Sakura grinned. "He's everywhere, baby, you just can't see him." Takumi mocked a thinking position. "Oh."

Sakura got up from her spot and grabbed her son's hand. "Come on; let's get those carrots for Mr. Bubbles." The boy cheered and bounced off with her right behind him. Unbeknown to them a man dressed in all black sat on the tomb stone merrily with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, grinning. A swirled orange mask lay beside him.

"I love you, son." The whisper drifted into the ears of the young boy. Takumi glanced back in time to see the man. The man waved then faded.

_I'm free falling!_


End file.
